Orange Of My Eye
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Distractions always got to Lily. They come in all shapes and colors. This one came in the shape of the shirt and the color of a fruit. It didn't help that it was covering up a very distracting boy.


**Summary: Distractions always got to Lily. They come in all shapes and colors. This one came in the shape of the shirt and the color of a fruit. It didn't help that it was covering up a very distracting boy.**

**Disclaimer: Jo owns the characters, I own the random plot that you're about to endure.**

**Orange Of My Eye**

a Siriusly Klutzy story.

"Don't you just love that shirt?"

Alice looked up from her homework.

"The orange one that James is wearing?" she asked. She crinkled her nose when she caught sight of it.

The shirt was a rather bright orange. It had long sleeves and a gigantic quaffle on the back.

I nodded at her. "Doesn't it just bring out his eyes?"

Alice snorted.

"Lily, you do realize that his eyes are brown, don't you?" she asked. "You've been watching him for weeks now, you were bound to have noticed the color or his eyes."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Of course I noticed his eye color. But the orange just makes them more... _vibrant_!"

She proceeded to throw a pillow at my head.

I glared at her and picked the pillow up. See if she gets it back now.

"My point is that it's just a nice shirt."

"Only because the boy you love is wearing it."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "No, if Sirius wore it the shirt would be just as nice." This would have been believable had I not crinkled my nose as I said it.

The truth is, if Sirius wore that shirt, I would have taken the mickey out of him. It would have been too short on him, as he has a longer torso then James. Besides, I don't think Sirius has the arms for it, albeit he _does_ have nice arms. They're just not as nice as James's arms.

He saw me looking-well, staring- at James's shirt and grinned mischievously. My first thought was that this wasn't good. My second was that he was going to try on the shirt because by some random miracle, Sirius Black could read minds. And my third was _Maybe, just maybe Sirius Black thought I was staring at the ... lovely stone wall above their heads_. That one didn't go far though.

The next thing I knew, Sirius whispered something to James who turned to look at me and grinned.

Alice noticed this and looked at me with an arched eyebrow. Though she didn't look worried, she looked comical to be perfectly honest. There was a look on her face that just _screamed,_ 'Oh, this is going to be good'.

James and Sirius, who was now munching on a Chocolate Frog, walked over to us. The lovely orange shirt was coming closer.

I bit my lip. There's no telling how your facial expressions can deceive you when you're in love. Or just nervous out of your wits.

The two approached me and I hugged the formally mentioned pillow that I had stolen from Alice.

"Evans," James said to me. He was smiling smugly. I could just _barely _see him playing with the hem on his orange sleeve.

Alice was laughing quietly, but noticeably, to my left.

"So, you like James's shirt?" Sirius asked with a sly grin. I looked up as innocently as I possibly could.

"It's ... not bad," I stuttered. Nothing stupid. That was a bonus.

"So you like orange?" he asked. Why does this boy have to keep questioning me. If he's going to embarrass me, why can't he just get it over with?

"It would be her favorite color," Alice answered for me. There was an evil glint in her eye. And here I was thinking that I would get her that blouse she wanted for Christmas.

"Really now?" James said, interested. "Would you like it?"

The question caught me off guard.

"I- excuse me?" I asked.

"If you don't want it, Evans, I'll take it," Sirius said. He laughed.

"Because, you know, you can have it," James said. He smiled at Sirius and slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

I thought my heart stopped beating.

Alice was trying to hide her laughter, but failing miserably.

"No thanks!" I said squeaked quickly.

Of course I'd love to see his rock hard stomach, but I wouldn't love to pass out in front of the entire Common Room because of it. It was a dignity thing.

I looked down and shut my eyes tight.

There were many sharp intakes of breath, a squeal, and a thud. Hoping that he put his hand in a more respectable place, (though now that seemed very unlikely) I opened one eye and peered up at him. James was grinning slyly, hands in his front pockets now. Sirius had one elbow resting on James's shoulder.

But something was different.

James was now wearing Sirius's short sleeved black shirt, and Sirius was wearing James's bright orange shirt.

They switched shirts! _While I had my eyes closed_!

That explained the squeals at least.

And I was wrong, the shirt wasn't too short on Sirius.

I looked around the Common Room so that I wouldn't get distracted by the nice arm muscle that I could now see perfectly in the short sleeved shirt. The first thing I noticed was a second year girl on the ground.

I looked at Alice. "What happened to her?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Oh," Alice said wickedly. "She passed out after seeing those two dolts without their shirts."

Dignity my ass. I cannot _believe_ I actually closed my eyes.

**A/n: Orange Of My Eye. So, what did you guys think? Was it cruel of me to have Lily with her eyes close as they traded shirts? Sorry. Not sure where this one came to me, but I liked the title. It made me laugh. But it made me think of orange eyes. Which would be... interesting. Ohh like topaz. Like Edward.**

**By the way, did you see who they got to play Edward, guys? 3**

**33 down, 2 to go!**

**Much love, and your own person orange shirt with a quaffle, worn by James Potter,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
